


And He’s Yours

by suspiciousteapot



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie ficlets [16]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: What if Frank hadn’t been infertile and he and Claire conceived after Bree was born?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He’s Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt sent to imagineclaireandjamie on tumblr.
> 
> Sometimes we get asks that have also been sent to other blogs. In this case, Mod WTT got the same ask, so check out her fic "From One to Another"! In my AU, Frank and Claire end up conceiving not long after Bree is born.
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you thought, so drop me a comment below :)

A son. With Randall. Try as he might, he couldn’t shake the image of a child with Captain Randall’s face. His cool eyes staring over Claire’s shoulder as she held him in Jamie’s mind’s eye.

“He doesn’t look like that, Jamie.”

Good as he was at masking his emotions, Claire could read right through his deliberately blank face. He sighed.

“I’m sorry, Claire, I didna…”

“No, Jamie. Look at me.” She held his face between her hands. “This is what he looks like, down to the smallest detail. I don’t know how, but that Randall face that was passed down for so long didn’t make it to him.”

Though he knew it shouldn’t matter what the lad looked like, and though he know that Frank was  as different from his ancestor (or, his ancestral uncle, as they’d discovered) as their looks were similar, he felt a rush of relief that surprised him with its intensity.

“Even the whiskey eyes?”

She smiled, said eyes shinning in the afternoon light. “Even the whiskey eyes.”

“A bonny lad, then.”

“Well not to boast, but he really is. He’s beautiful and sweet and kind.”

“And he’s yours.” He took her hands, silently forgiving her as she’d forgiven him.

She nodded, a smile contrasting with the tears that stained her cheeks.

“And he’s mine.”

–

**Boston, 1949**

Claire bent over the sink, fighting off another wave of nausea. This couldn’t be happening. They’d tried for over a year before she went through the stones, but now that she didn’t want a child with him… She gripped the counter and dropped her head, unable to face her reflection. It shouldn’t be bloody possible!

_And how long did you and Jamie have at it before you conceived?_ The impartial, medical part of her mind reminded her.

A bitter laughter bubbled up inside her. One child by a man she had loved and lost, and another by a man she could no longer love, but had been forced to find.

–

**Boston, winter of 1949**

His eyes were the same blue as Jamie’s, staring up at her in awe. She knew it was the colour that many babies shared as newborns, but for a brief moment, she was in Lallybroch, holding Jamie’s son.

“Ma’am, do you have a name for him?” The Boston drawl of the delivery room nurse drew her back to the present, but Jamie’s eyes still lingered in her son’s face.

“Ja-“ No, that wouldn’t do. She’d told Frank about Jamie, she couldn’t call him that. But he was a brother to Jamie’s child…

“William. His name is William.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
